Happy Birthday
by Lina Trinch
Summary: Rex and Six discover it is Holiday's birthday, so they scramble for the perfect gift. Holixy One-Shot.


**I came up with this watching Top Gear one day. XD I love cars, motorcycles... just about anything with an engine & just happens to be shiny, so... yeah. Enjoy.**

**I think Six is IC, but if I got him (or anyone) at a slight ooc, sorry.**

**o0o**

Six was starting to seriously worry about Rex. He tried to keep brushing it off as a teenager thing, but it was starting to get a little crazy.

It all started about a week ago, when the teen was suddenly unnaturally happy and ecstatic. He started hanging off of Doctor Holiday, even more than usual. Six asked him several times what was going on, but the boy would completely avoid the subject and usually run away, snickering.

Then, it suddenly went down hill from there. Rex went from 'on top of the world' to 'in a ditch somewhere' in almost one day. He was moping around and started becoming more distant, as if his mind was always somewhere else. Again, Six asked him what the problem was, this time recieving the same answer in a different way. Now, the teen would slowly turn his head to the agent, let out a massive sigh, and slowly walk away.

As Rex was slightly on the annoying side with all of this, it was curiousity that led Agent Six to investigate. After questioning and searching, he had turned up nothing. So, in conclusion, the man decided that either A) it was a wierd teenagery, bi-polar, emo stage thing that would go away with time or B) Rex had finally managed to lose it.

Today, Six was going with option B.

They had been called out to an Evo attacking the city. It had already destroyed a lot of Providence troops and vehicles, which led to them being called in.

Their aircraft landed at a safe distance from the Evo and Six jumped off, Rex shuffling behind, following him. Bobo had stayed behind with Holiday.

Agent Six started making his way to the destruction, hearing, not for the first time that day, the teenager sigh behind him. He was so close to just turning around and smacking him, that it wasn't really that funny anymore. All day long, Rex had been in a depressing state and, so far, wouldn't talk to anyone.

He sighed again.

Six stopped walking and took a deep breath. Arms up, for easy acces to the boy's throat, he turned to face the kid, who had stopped behind him.

Through gritted teeth, the agent asked, "What?"

Rex blankly stared at him, "Hmm?"

"What," Six said, after another quick breath, "is wrong with you?"

The teen's shoulder's slumped down and he looked at the ground. Then, after a second, started to walk around the agent.

"No!," the man said, tired of this, "Stop! Before we go in there, just tell me what's been going on."

Rex looked over his shoulder at him with wide eyes. "You really wanna know?," he finally asked.

"Yes!," Six was about to scream. He had started clenching his fists unconciously.

"Well," the teen looked away from him with another sigh, "I didn't wanna tell you, because you probably wouldn't care and might ruin it, but I guess it can't hurt now."

The agent patiently waited, and Rex continued, "Me and Bobo had a bet, to try to figure out your eye color."

"What?," Six asked, stumped.

Rex started walking to the Evo, Six following behind, and he continued, "Instead of stealing your shades and ending up dead, I decided to sneak into the personnel files. With my nanites it was pretty easy. Anyway, long story short, I never found a file on you, but I did on Holiday."

Six's eyebrow shot up. This had to do with Holiday?

Rex looked over to him with big eyes again, "Today's her birthday."

"Really?," the agent asked, actually surprised by the information. She always made a big deal out of Rex's birthday, especially since they didn't know when it was, that it hadn't occured to him that she had never mentioned her own.

The teen continued, "I didn't tell her I found out. I wanted to surprise her with a present, but I just couldn't find anything she would like. I've gone from CDs and movies to nail polish and clothes to cars! I just can't find anything! Now, it's too late. I gotta think of something to do for her."

Six was stuck on something, "... Car?"

"Yeah," the teen sighed, "That would be a good one, if I could find a car she likes. Except, I couldn't get one for her, so I kinda ditched that option, but it's the only thing I could think of that she'd really love."

Six let out another sigh. At least he finally knew what was going on in Rex's head.

People screamed, running pass them, while a piece of a building landed in front of them. Rex looked up to see the Evo, about fifty foot tall with two heads and six arms.

The teen put his goggles on, "Might as well get this over with."

o0o

_"Six! For god's sake, respond!"_

The agent's eyes cracked open, hearing the frantic woman's voice in his ear.

_"Six?"_

"I'm alright," he said, trying to rise. The Evo had gotten a lucky punch on him and slammed him against a building, effectively knocking him unconcious. His head still hurt, but he figured he'd live.

_"Thank goodness," _Holiday's voice cracked through his reciever, _"You were out for over ten minutes."_

Six gathered his katanas and looked around. There was, surprisingly, not a lot of wreckage, but what caught his interest were the absence of the Evo and the kid.

"Where's Rex?," he asked, putting his finger to his ear.

_"Almost two miles away,"_ she responded, _"The Evo was stronger and much faster than we originally thought."_

"How's he doing?," he asked, wondering if this was going to go on for much longer.

_"Not good. He's alright, but he's getting nowhere against this thing. How long until you can reach him?"_

He looked around again. Two miles was just too damn far for him right now. Besides, something had caught his eye.

"Five minutes," he replied.

_"What?"_

"I'm confiscating a vehicle."

_"Oh, wonderful," _she said, sarcastically.

Yeah, sure, there were a lot of cars around. Not to mention, he didn't do something like this often, but his own explanations gave him enough reason to go ahead with it. Rex was currently fighting a giant Evo two miles away and he needed his help as soon as possible. That's why, and the only reason, he walked up to the red convertible Dodge Challenger.

Once he opened the door, without sitting, he realized there were no keys. He was never much for hot wiring, since it damaged them and set off the alarm in some cars. Plus, that took precious time, if only a few seconds.

A blonde, young man ran up to him, "Hey, man! That's my car!"

Slowly, Six turned his head to the new comer, and smirked. "I'm a Providence agent. I'm confiscating your vehicle," he told him.

"Like hell you are-," he was suddenly cut off by the sword pressed to his neck.

Six continued, "I need your vehicle for a matter at hand that includes your life and the lives of hundreds of other people. Now, I'm confiscating your vehicle. Then again," he said, pressing the sword closer, "if you object, I could always find another vehicle, but that would cost time and lives."

"You know what?," the man said, staring at the blade pressing against his throat, "I love my country and everything. I'd love to help out anyway I can." He dug in his pocket a second and pulled out his keys.

"Really?," Six asked, before taking them, "You don't mind?"

"Nope," the guy said, a little too fast, "Don't mind at all."

The agent took the keys, keeping the blade at his throat, "I thank you and Providence thanks you. Now, when would you like me to bring it back?"

The man gulped as the sword inched up closer to his face, "You can keep it."

"You su-"

"Keep it."

The katana quickly folded back up in Six's sleeve. "Consider yourself a hero today," he said, getting in and turning the key in the ignition.

"Yeah," the man said, falling back on the ground, watching thirty thousand dollars drive away.

Holiday's voice patched through, _"Rex is due east."_

Six turned the car at a ninety degree turn, mostly praticing the handling. He watched the speed-o-meter crawl up pass eighty miles per hour.

_"Uh, Six?"_

"Yeah," he replied.

_"You're moving awfully fast. What kind of car did you take, exactly?"_

"It's a-," he looked down at the very expensive, red and black striped, convertible he was driving through the destroyed streets at over ninety, "-a red one."

There was a silence on the other end, then Holiday's nonbelieving voice patched through, _"A red one?"_

She wouldn't drop it unless he gave more info, "A red convertible."

_"Uh-huh."_

"Yeah."

o0o

Rex hit the side of the building, landing on the balcony. He looked, with a groan, at the Evo roaring and destroying the streets. As he rose back up and let out a sigh, Holiday's voice patched through to his reciever

_"Rex? You alright?"_

"I'm ok," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Any news on Six?"

_"Six is alright. He's headed to you as we speak. He commandeered a vehicle."_

That perked him up. "What?," he asked, "Really? What kind?"

She sighed on the other end, _"A red convertible. That's all he's telling me."_

"Really?," he said, a sly smirk appearing on his face.

The Evo turned it's head back to him, noticing he was awake.

"Gotta go," he quickly said into the receiver, as he dodged one of the arms crashing down. It destroyed the balcony and, before it completely fell, the teen jumped off.

Before he knew it, the ground was coming up fast, not giving him enough time to change to the Boogie Pack. Rex put his arms up and braced for impact.

The concrete he was expecting to hit face first, was replaced by black, leather, back seats. Slowly, Rex leaned up to watch the Evo getting further away. He turned forward to see his mentor.

"Six?," he said, looking at the car, "What happened?"

"Had to confiscate a vehicle," he simply said.

The teen, very carefully, climbed to sit in the passenger seat. He looked around at the seats, the a/c unit, the mirrors, etc. He eventually turned on the stereo, intending to see how loud the bass could get, when Six quickly went behind him and turned it off. After checking a few more things out, he turned to Six with a smile.

"She's gonna love it," he told him.

Six's eyes darted over to Rex behind his shades, "You think so?"

The teen rubbed his hands across the dash, and asked, "What made you think Challenger? I wasn't even considering a sports car."

"It's a muscle car."

"Whatever. It's a cool car," he said, laughing. He pressed a few buttons on the small screen built into the dash. "Hey, this thing has bluetooth! Do you even know what that is?"

"No."

"Neither do I, but it has it!"

A huge, Evo arm aimed for the car, missing it by a few feet. Rex turned in his seat to see the Evo actually keeping up with the Challenger. He grinned and switched to Smack Hands, completely turning around.

"Rex," the agent quietly said.

"Yeah?," the kid said, not really paying attention.

"Shoes off the seat."

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

As he was shuffling to not destroy the leather, Six noticed something up ahead.

He calmly said, "Put your seatbelt on."

"Kinda busy," Rex replied, thinking of a way to attack without scratching the paint.

"Put your seatbelt on, please."

"Maybe in a sec, but-," his voice drifted off when he realized that Six just said 'please'. He turned to the front to see a collapsed bridge, probably destroyed by the Evo earlier, flying towards them at over a hundred mph.

Quickly, he retracted the Smack Hands, put on his seatbelt and held on to the seat for dear life. "Are you insane? What are you thinking? This is Holiday's present! You can't destroy it!"

"The car will be fine. We can make it."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty much."

"Pretty much! What do you mean pretty much?"

"I haven't really driven a car in awhile."

"This is insane! Your insane!"

"Hold on."

"What do you think I'm doing?"

The Evo roared, still right behind them, just barely out of reach, not even noticing the destroyed bridge until it was too late.

Rex closed his eyes shut, still rambling. "I don't want to die. That'll be a horrible present. I don't think that'll make a good present, at all. Please, don't kill us."

Six hit the gas, "Get ready."

"Ready?," the teen turned to him again, "I can't prepare for my funeral in the last ten seconds of my life!"

The Evo grew smart and jumped for them. The Challenger hit a slope and was suddenly air borne. Rex squinted his eyes shut again.

The car made it to the other end and turned to a complete stop. The Evo wasn't so lucky and missed the other side, landing in the river below.

Once he realized the car had stopped, the teen cracked open his eyes and pried his hands away from the seat. "I could have just used the Boogie Pack and avoided that entire traumatic experience."

"Then, you wouldn't have learned anything," Six said, leaning over the edge to try and see the river.

"Not to ride in a car if you're driving?"

He looked over back to the kid, "Do you plan on curing this thing?"

Rex took his seatbelt off and switched to the Boogie Pack. Six continued, "If you get wet, you're not riding back with me."

"Got ya," the teen said, flying off and over the edge of the bridge, watching the Evo's arms darting out over the surface. Deciding against diving in and curing it properly, he grabbed one of the bigger arms and cured it from there. In a flash, the unconcious person that was once infected, started floating down the river.

Rex dived down and grabbed the man's shoulders, then brought him back up to the bridge. By the time he got back, a few Providence vehicles already arrived.

Six got out of the car, shutting the door behind him and watched the soldiers take the man from Rex and bring him into one of the vehicles.

The teen walked up to him. "Got my jacket wet," he said, taking it off, "but other than that I'm good. So?"

The agent looked at him and waited. When he realized Rex was waiting for him, he said, "So... what?"

"How's this going to go down?," he asked, tying the jacket around his waist, "I mean, how are we going to surprise her?"

Six almost laughed, "Trust me. She's going to be plenty surprised." He got back in the car, "You coming?"

"Totally!," Rex screamed with joy, running to the other side.

o0o

"What are you doing?," Six asked, watching Rex poke the screen. They were driving the Challenger through the desert, straight for Providence base.

"Tinkering," he replied.

"Don't break it."

"I'm not going to break it," the teen said in a tired voice, "We lost the Providence's signal and I bet you anything, she's freaking out. The transport will be there soon and she'll realize we aren't on it. I'm trying to boost our signal."

"Using...," Six was trying to grasp this, "the car?"

"Yeah, I said it had bluetooth."

"You also said that you don't know what bluetooth is."

"No one knows what bluetooth _is_," he tried to explain, "but everyone knows what it _does_."

"You've lost me."

"Figured that much," Rex replied, giving up on explaining. Suddenly, he patched the signal. "Ah ha! I got it!"

_"Rex? That you? Are you hurt? What happened?,"_ Holiday's worried voice came in through the speakers.

"Huh," the agent said, "It worked."

"Told ya so," the teen said with a big smile.

_"Six? You're there, too? Are you two ok?,"_ she asked, starting to get a little frantic.

Rex replied before Six had the chance, "We're alright, Doc. Everything's good. Evo's cured and everything."

_"Oh, good," _then her voice quickly changed from worried to angry, _"I'm going to kill you! Where are you?"_

The agent replied first, "I take it the transport arrived."

_"Yes, the transport arrived. Without either of you on it!... What's that noise?"_

The teen looked at the screen blankly, "Noise? What, you hear static?"

_"No, it sounds like... an engine?... Like a car engine! Six!"_

The agent actually smirked, "Yes?"

_"Why didn't you return the car?"_

"I tried," he defended, "The owner wouldn't take it back."

_"Either because you wrecked it or liked the car and threatened them."_

There was a pause between them. Eventually, Six said, "No."

_"Six!"_

He continued, "Meet us in the garage."

_"Oh, I will be there! I can't believe you actually took that car! What on Earth were you-"_

Six disconnected the signal.

Rex looked between him and the screen, "You're in trouble."

"Yeah, probably."

o0o

Bobo kept a safe distance from the fuming doctor. Everyone did. All of the staff at Providence knew that when she was angry, it was so much worse than Six being angry.

Holiday stomped over to the elevator, Bobo following behind her. As they moved down to the garage, she continued to grumble.

"I can't believe he did that. He practically stole a car."

"Ya know, Doc," the monkey tried defending the boys, "It was legal."

"Oh, yeah! Legal! They still could have told me something! I bet they both planned this," she said, still fuming.

The curved doors opened, revealing a bright red muscle car. Rex started running around the front to her, while Six was shutting the driver's side door.

She gaped at the entire scence.

Rex threw his arms up, "Tada! Surprise!"

Holiday blinked, but still didn't look away from the car, "What?"

Six walked up to her, holding something. He dropped the keys in her outstretched hand. "Happy Birthday," he said, then headed straight for the elevator.

She blinked at the car again, then the keys, then turned to where Six was, but the elevator was already carrying him back up. "What?"

When she turned back around, Rex was standing in front of her, holding out his arms. "Happy Birthday!," he repeated, "Six got the car, but it was all my idea."

She gaped at him. He took a step forward, arms still outstretched and keeping his smile.

Holiday blinked again, "How did you-"

Rex gave up and just hugged her, then held her out at arms length and looked at the car. "So, you like it?"

It took her a few seconds, until she finally said, "Yeah."

"That's good! That's what we were aiming for!," he patted her on the back, "I'll let you check it out."

He turned to the elevator, "Come Monkey, we have a cake to bake."

Bobo followed behind the kid, "Why don't I get a car for my birthday?"

As the doors closed, Holiday finally started walking up to the Challenger. She rubbed her hand against the driver's side door and looked down at the keys in her other hand. She smiled, and realized that she still needed to hug Six for this.

**o0o**

**OHMYFLUFFLONG!**

**Sorry, I wanted this to be a one-shot and it came out insanely long lol.**

**So! The car is a red and black-striped 2010 Convertible Dodge Challenger. Orignally, it was a Lamborghini, but that was too flashy. Then, it was a Camaro, but they only had the convertibles as a concept, so I didn't go with it (even though the convertible Challenger is still a concept, but who cares). If you don't feel like looking for a pic of one, then picture Kevin's car (Ben 10) except, red and convertible-ized. Yes, Kevin drives a Challenger.**

**Aight! I told someone I was going to pump out some one-shots & here's one of them. I have another idea, but it probably won't happen.**

**Breakeven may be a sequel, and that may be the next thing I dish out, so... yeah.**

**R&R**


End file.
